Welcome Back to Hillridge High
by Legolasfan2
Summary: Everyone returns back from Rome on a high. Kayla comes from Australia. Can Ethan Craft help her settle in? Rated R 4 later chapters


_**Welcome back to Hillridge High**_

Lizzie, Gordo, Ethan and Kate return from Rome. Miranda returns from Mexico. Matt starts Junior High. And newcomer, Kayla faces some difficulties in her family and love life.

Chapter 1: Enjoy your stay at Hillridge!!! **Kayla's POV**

Starting at a new school sucks. It has happened to me at least ten times in my whole life. My family can't seem to stay in one place. So I'm hoping that I can stay here in Hillridge for a while, well at least until I finish school.

_Anyway today is my first day at Hillridge High. I'm really nervous because I've never been to an American High School before. That's right I'm not from America I'm from Australia. My parents really crossed the line when they said they were moving to America. I mean I really like America, I really do, but I left all my friends behind. _

_I walked into Hillridge High, early. Do you know what I really hate? When people stare at you. It's so annoying. I walked into the office._

"_Um… I'm new to Hillridge," I said nervously, "Could I please have a scheduler?"_

"_Could I please have a scheduler?" asked Kayla, nervously._

"_Name please," said the lady._

"_Kayla Cluse," she said with a smile. The lady typed up the name on the computer and printed off a schedule. As this was happening, a tall guy walked in for his schedule as he started at Hillridge as a freshman. Ethan Craft stood behind Kayla. He was just as nervous as she was. _

"_Ok here you go and enjoy your stay at Hillridge," said the lady. _

"_Thanks," said Kayla looking down at the scheduler. Not looking where she was going she bumped right into the person behind her. _

"_Oh my goodness," said Kayla, "I'm terribly sorry!"_

"_No sweat," said Ethan, "You're new here right?"_

"_Yeah," said Kayla._

"_Hang on a sec," said Ethan, "I'm from Hillridge Junior High, and could I please have a scheduler?"_

"_Sure name please?" asked the lady._

"_Ethan Craft," he said._

"_Hang on sec," she said as she typed in the name. Ethan turned to Kayla._

"_So what's your name?" he asked._

"_Kayla Cluse," said Kayla shyly. _

"_Are you from Australia or something?" he asked, "because I think you have an accent." Kayla looked at him funny._

"_Yeah I'm from Australia," replied Kayla._

"_Here you go Mr Craft and enjoy your stay Hillridge High," the lady smiled as Ethan took his scheduler. _

"_Walk with me," Ethan said to Kayla. They walked out of the office and towards the hall. _

"_So why did you move to America?" asked Ethan._

"_It's a long story, you don't really want to know," said Kayla._

"_Fair enough," he shrugged, "Want to come and meet my friends?"_

"_Sure," she said._

Ethan's POV 

Wow! Another new girl starting here. My friends and I aren't the only ones who are nervous. But also I feel sorry for her because she's from Australia. Kayla is her name I really like her already. Kate isn't going to be impressed with me. We've only just gotten back together over the summer, but I'm not so sure.

_Any who I led Kayla towards the group. Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Kate were all there. Even Larry Tudgeman! Whoa! He's changed. Hair colour and he has a new shirt!!! Go the Tudge!!!_

"_Hey guys!" I exclaimed to everyone. Kayla hid behind me._

"_Hey Ethan!" they said excitedly. _

"_I wanna introduce you to my new friend, Kayla Cluse," I said as Kayla came out from her hiding spot. _

"_Hey Kayla," said Lizzie, "I'm Lizzie McGuire. It's nice to meet you."_

"_Thanks. It's nice to meet you too," said Kayla. Everyone looked at each other._

"_Are you from Australia?" asked Miranda._

"_Yeah I've just moved over here," she explained._

"_Wow!! This is amazing," said Kate, "An Australian at school is way cool." I rolled my eyes._

"_DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!" went the bell._

"_See you guys at lunch!" exclaimed the girls, minus Kayla. I turned to Kayla. She smiled at me. Wow! What a smile she had!! _

"_What have you got first?" I asked._

"_Maths," she said._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Oh sorry… Math!" she corrected._

"_Now I get ya!" I said, "Can I escort you to Math?" I held out my arm._

"_Of course you can," smiled Kayla. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kayla and I sat down at a double table. She pulled out all of her books and placed her backpack onto the floor. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Ok maybe Kate's alright, but Kayla isn't a snob or a bitch like Kate. Well Kate has calmed down a lot since we were in Rome. Anyway how could I get Kayla's attention? And how was I going to tell Kate that I've moved on from her?_

_TBC_

_A look at the next chapter:_

_Ethan tells Kate and Kayla how he feels. Matt and Larry have a crush on Miranda. She reckons she has to decide on her crush. Lizzie and Gordo break up over something stupid!!!!_

_Stay tuned for "Welcome back to Hillridge High!!!"_


End file.
